Lips of An Angel
by TheStupidGenius
Summary: A story of unfaithfulness and of love...


A/N: It's the first week of our vcation I've finally posted another story. And yes, it's a songfic again. Based on the song Lips of An Angel by Hinder, I hope you'll like it.

**

* * *

**

Fire Lord Zuko sat in the Council Chamber, bored to death as he tried to listen to the monotonous drone of the man reading the latest progress of the trade with Ba Sing Se. Who could've thought that being the ruler of the nation could be this _boring?_

It has been almost three years since the Avatar and his friends, together with Zuko and Iroh, defeated Ozai; and within those three years, a lot has changed. The moment Zuko was crowned as the new Firelord, he immediately put an end to the hundred-year war and organized peace treaties for the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdoms.

"…Higher income compared to last month's. Meanwhile, the local traders insisted on…"

Zuko suppressed a huge sigh. A moment longer and he might just fall asleep right then and there. His uncle, seeing his impatience, merely shook his head. The Fire Lord was still young, he still has to get used to these long (boring!) economical reports. It was already well past sunset and he knew that Zuko wanted nothing more than to retire to his bedchamber and sleep and sleep and sleep.

Indeed Zuko was very tired. He had spent the whole day reviewing the preparations for the upcoming Fire Festival, going around the city and talking to different people. How he wished that some sort of miracle would whisk him away from this dismal room. And it appears that at that moment, he might just get his wish…

_Honey why're you callin' me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now…_

A servant silently approached the Fire Lord handing him a slip of paper and whispering something in his ear. Zuko's eyes widened slightly for a moment but he kept his face straight as he nodded his thanks to the servant.

As the man continued to read the report, Zuko opened the small folded paper.

_I shall be waiting for you by the Turtleduck Pond._

There was no mistake in it, it was _her_ handwriting. She was there, she needed to see him. But how to get away? The council was far from over, but this can't wait. He knew that she knew he was busy and wouldn't just come without any good reason. He thought for a moment longer before leaning over to Iroh.

"Take over for me for a while, I- I need to see to something first."

"But Zuko, the council-"

"Please Uncle,"

Iroh considered his nephew for a moment before sighing, "Very well,"

"Thank you Uncle," Zuko replied before standing up. The man reading the report stopped and looked questioningly at him.

"Please continue," Zuko said, "I just need to see to something first. My uncle shall fill in for the time being."

The man merely nodded and resumed his monotonous drone. Zuko walked out of the Council Chamber and closed the door. Once out, he heaved a huge sigh before walking towards the gardens.

What could be wrong? It has been weeks since he last heard from her. Zuko couldn't deny the fact that he was excited to see her again. He missed her.

_No, that's not right!_ a part of his brain screamed out_, you know it's wrong._

_What's wrong about it?_ Zuko argued with himself,_ we're friends. Just good friends._

_You know it's still more than that and you're not planning to hide it either._

_Oh shut up._

As he was about to trudge into the Royal Gardens, Zuko suddenly stopped and looked around cautiously. _Good, no one was there_. He didn't want anyone to see or follow him, especially not Mai. He walked to the Turtleduck Pond. Sure enough, there was a hooded figure standing under a tree, staring at the family of turtleducks swimming about.

_Honey why're you cryin', is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud…_

"Katara?" Zuko called out in a whisper.

Her hood fell back as she looked up. Her face was illuminated by the pale moonlight. There was a sad look in her beautiful face and her eyes were glistening with tears.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked feebly. Before he knew it, she was in his arms and crying her heart out on his chest. He stroked her hair and held her until she calmed down a bit. He then led her to a stone bench and there she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Zuko asked again after a while.

"I- I'm sorry," Katara began with a soft laugh, wiping her eyes, "I really didn't want to disturb you and I know that I must look like a fool to you, crying out suddenly. It's just that…"

"Yes?" the Fire Lord encouraged her.

"Dad is away again. Sokka's in Kiyoshi Island with his family and Aang is in Omashu. Gran-gran's terribly sick and Haru and I fought again and… and… I d- don't know where else to go." She blurted out in a desperate voice, tears streaming from her eyes once more.

_Well, my girl in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on…_

Zuko rubbed her shoulders in a comforting way, calming her down. "You know you always have me here for you," he said.

Katara smiled at him, "I know."

They sat in silence for a while. Somehow, this silence and the way he held her calmed down the Water Maiden. She gradually stopped crying as they gazed at the star-studded sky overhead.

"I've missed you." Zuko suddenly said in a low voice.

"I've missed you too." Katara replied. "Life was not the same without an irate Fire Prince ready to shout at you any second." She looked at him, expecting a laugh. But he just stared at the ground, deep in thought.

"You know, there are times when I wished that it was you who would be waiting for me at night. You who would ease my pain. _You_ who would comfort me." The Fire Lord whispered, more to himself than to her.

Katara hid a blush and let out a low laugh, "You know that that's far from probable. We talked about this before. What would they say about a Fire Prince marrying a water peasant?

Zuko sighed, "I know. It was just wishful thinking."

Suddenly, Katara straightened up and looked at him. He gazed back at her and was surprised to see worry in her eyes.

"You've never really moved on, have you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The young Fire Lord studied her for a moment. Should he tell her? He knew that this was all wrong but at the moment, he didn't really care.

He gave the Water Maiden a small smile before running his thumb along her jaw line, "Have you?" he asked in a low husky voice.

Katara was taken aback by his actions, "I- I-" she stammered. But the rest of her words were caught in her throat when she felt Zuko's lips on hers.

Her first thought was to pull back. _This was not right!_ She shouldn't be sitting here kissing the Fire Lord. But when Zuko ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, she felt herself giving in and kissing back, forgetting everything else.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak…_

When Zuko felt her kissing back, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, trailing kisses down to her neck.

Katara tilted her head back, "Zuko…" she moaned in pleasure as her hands slid on his shoulders.

Oh how he loved her sweet voice! "Say it again," he whispered against her neck, "Say my name."

"Zuko…" Katara breathed, pressing herself closer to him.

Zuko smirked and lifted his mouth to her lips once more.

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

Both of them drew away, breathing heavily after a few moments. Zuko rested his forehead on hers as he caressed her cheek.

"This is really unethical," The waterbender murmured suddenly.

"What is?"

"This," she pulled back, looking at him in the eye, "You are the Fir Lord, engaged to Mai. I'm just a peasant, engaged to be married as well," she sighed, "It's just… inappropriate."

Zuko gave a wan smile, "I know," he cupped her cheeks and drew her closer again, "But right now, I don't really care." And he kissed her again with all the passion he could muster.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too._

_Does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue…_

Zuko and Katara sat on the stone bench, watching the stars in the cloudless sky.

"I wish we could do this every night," Zuko said.

Katara smiled sadly, "I know. I do too."

"We still could try," Zuko looked down at her. She gazed up at him questioningly. "We made it work before," he continued, "Your brother and your friends may have taken a little while to accept us but still, they did."

Katara remained silent for a few moments, regarding Zuko's hopeful look. She herself wanted to believe it was that easy, but she just can't.

She sighed, "Things were different back then, Zuko. You were still not Fire Lord and therefore you still do not have a whole nation on your shoulders." She looked down before continuing, "Besides, you are to be married to Mai and I to Haru and-"

"Do you love him?"

Katara looked up in surprise, "What?"

"Do you love him?" Zuko repeated, surveying her expectantly.

Katara considered his question for a moment, "I like him just as I like Aang. Only as a brother, and as a friend." She replied, fingering the engagement necklace she wore.

"Then why did you agree to marry him?" Zuko wanted to know.

"I didn't have any choice; Father arranged it. He said that since he and Sokka are frequently leaving our village, I would be the one who would take charge over it and I will need someone to help me." She sighed and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder, "I didn't want to at first, but he expects so much from me. I know you understand how I feel, being in the same situation. You were also forced to take the marriage with Mai, weren't you?"

"Yes, I know." Zuko said, stroking her hair. "Still, I don't know how long can we keep this a secret. And what would happen if Mai of Haru ever finds out."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Katara murmured, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.

_Well, my girl in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on…_

Finally, Katara sighed and stood up, "I'd better be going. Haru might already be looking for me. And they might be looking for you as well, my Lord."

Zuko chuckled as he stood up, "Perhaps you might be right, my dear waterbender," he gathered the maiden into a loving embrace before gazing down at her, "Shall I see you again?"

Katara smiled as she stroked his scarred cheek, "We'll see."

"If not, then here's a reminder that I will always be waiting for you," with that, Zuko pressed her closer to him and claimed her lips with his.

"Love you," Zuko whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too, Zuko," Katara replied before stepping back, putting her hood up once more and disappearing into the night.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak…_

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

Mai was waiting for Zuko in their room. When he entered, she immediately came to help him remove his shirt and boots and laid his head on her lap.

"Tough day?" She asked in her usual bored voice, stroking his hair.

"It was alright," came Zuko's reply, "The meeting was unbearably boring, though."

Mai amiled as she bent down and kissed her fiancé's forehead, "Then sleep my lord, rest yourself for tonight."

"Thanks Mai," Zuko sighed as he close his eyes with a smile, dreaming of a certain waterbender.

Mai laid his head on the pillow. She then blew out the candled before resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Mai sighed in contentment, "I love you, Zuko." She whispered.

Zuko's smile widened, "I love you too, Katara."

_Honey why're you __callin' me so late…_

* * *

A/N: There. Again, I hope it turned out alright. Please leave a review, they encourage me to write more stories. Thanks to all!

**.TSG.**


End file.
